Generally, in times of an increasing number of wireless communication applications such as MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) systems, there is a growing need of a measurement system and a measurement method for investigating devices under test applying such systems with special respect to their far-field characteristics in order to verify their proper functioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,330,640 B2 is directed to an anechoic chamber lined with absorber to absorb electromagnetic energy incident upon the absorber and reflector edge interfaces. The chamber comprises a reflector to reflect waves from a source to form a substantially plane wave field in a test zone within the chamber. In some embodiments, the outer periphery of the reflector extends to the interior walls, floor and ceiling of the chamber. The outer periphery of the reflector is embedded in the absorber in some embodiments. Due to the fact that said reflector does only comprise a single curved surface, neither the required measurement space is reduced to a minimum nor the accuracy of the measurement is increased. As a consequence of this, such a measurement is inefficient not only with respect to the required measurement space, and thus regarding costs, but also concerning accuracy.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a measurement system and a measurement method for investigating a device under test with special respect to its far-field characteristics in an efficient, accurate and cost-saving manner.